


She Pushed Me Down The Stairs!

by ArrowFoxx_18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I don't know how to actually spell Prayesh's name, Nikki is a huge jerk to me, No bad language, So here's payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFoxx_18/pseuds/ArrowFoxx_18
Summary: Based on the Hamilton Animatic, "He pushed me down the stairs!" I thought this was incredibly funny, and I hope you guys enjoy!





	She Pushed Me Down The Stairs!

Prayesh was sitting at his desk at nine am that morning. It was a beautiful morning, indeed; a pity it had to be spent inside. 

He looked at the clock, then to the door, frowning. He had asked Ember to be here thirty minutes ago. Where was she? Shaking his head, he went back to the paperwork for the BEST robotics competition. The door creaked open, and he looked up.

"Sorry I'm late," Ember said, closing the door behind her and straightening her jacket. "I was....doing things..." She smiled guiltily. Prayesh frowned, about to ask what she had done, when they heard a set of loud footsteps running towards the door. It burst open, and Nikki stood there, out of breath. She stood, hands on her knees for a few moments, panting, before pointing to Ember and shouting, "She pushed me down the stairs!!"

Ember turned to her, looking at her nails. "Push is such a strong word. I prefer to call it..." she looked up and smiled at Nikki, "giving you a little 'nudge'."

Nikki sent a murderous glare in her direction. "Oh, I'll give you a 'little nudge' when I shove my foot up your butt!" She grabbed Ember by the front of her jacket in a threatening manner. 

"Hey!" Ember exclaimed, looking angry now. She pointed to Preyash, who was holding his head in his hands and looking as though he was regretting every single decision he had ever made. "Watch your language in front of the President!"

 

 

~End

* * *

 

Hope you guys enjoyed! If you would like to see the original, look it up on YouTube.

 

 


End file.
